


Thankful

by Pizelle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Game(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizelle/pseuds/Pizelle
Summary: Hank and Connor's first Thanksgiving together after the evacuation.





	Thankful

Connor sits politely across from Hank on a corner of the queen bed. Most of the lights are off in the room except for a lamp on the nightstand, and the glow of the football game illuminating Hank Anderson's figure. A single red votive candle is lit in the center, and a black plastic tray containing two slices of turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, and some sort of cranberry goo sits in front of the lieutenant, a fork and a knife set beside it on a folded paper napkin. Hank pops the cap off of a cold beer and goes for it first; a microwave 'Lean'n Mean' turkey dinner isn't as exciting as the alcohol.

The meal checks out as far as the traditional experience is concerned, at least in Connor's observation. It's his first holiday. Thanksgiving has quite a history, according to his most recent search. He knows about the Pilgrims and the Mayflower, Native Americans who offered their help and were turned on. He's been bombarded by ads touting 'Black Friday' and gazing over articles on how people get killed trying to find the perfect material gift for a loved one. There are thousands of ways to cook a 'perfect' turkey, but people still struggle and cry for help on forums and social media. 

Above all, he finds one nice thing about the holiday.

"Lieutenant?" He breaks the silence, Hank stilled in his spot with his mouth open in front of a bite of turkey and stuffing, which slide off his plastic fork.

"What is it?"

"Shall we share what each other is thankful for?"

Hank thinks on it as he picks his head up, and rocks it back and forth a few times with a shrug. "Knock yourself out." He smirks a little.

Connor fidgets in his seat, straightening his posture and fisting his hands as they rest on his lap. "I'm thankful for being among the first androids with free will and rights as an individual. I look forward to the future."

Hank nods, then takes another bite of his lukewarm meal. "That's a good thing to be thankful for."

"I'm also thankful for Sumo. He's a very good dog." Connor adds, looking to the dog bed shoved in the corner where the Saint Bernard grunts in his sleep.

"Very good, kid. That's the idea of the holiday these days. Used to bicker about why we celebrate it, but-" Hank tests the gelatinous glob of what's supposed to be chutney, but he's interrupted before he can sample it.

"I'm not finished, lieutenant." Connor almost seems hurt.

"...Go on. No need to be dramatic about it. It's just us."

Connor straightens himself again, looking a little uneasy. "...I'm most thankful for you, Hank."

Caught off guard, he lowers his spoon and nods. "Well, thank you Connor. I appreciate that." He replies, half expecting it.

"You're someone I can confide in without regret. You took me in when CyberLife's doors were closed. When I was at Jericho, trusting humans was taboo. So many of us have been hurt by humans. We had a rough start as partners, but I trust you more than any other human...or android. I know we don't have much right now, but I feel as though your presence boosts my confidence and...and to be far from you for too long brings me a discomfort I'm having trouble describing." Connor frowns, placing his hand on his chest.

Connor really sucks at describing his feelings, but he can't be too hard on the android. He's only been a full-out deviant for a few days, really. "That's called loneliness, kid. But you can fix that by hanging out with any good friend."

"No." Connor shakes his head. "This is different, I think." He looks to his partner for answers.

Hank shakes his head, amused but also, dare he say, charmed? "I do appreciate it." He says more warmly. 

The lieutenant isn't sure he has much to be thankful for. Life has been a crock of shit since losing Cole. But after the chaos of the android revolution, they've evacuated Detroit and found themselves in a little hotel in the suburbs, where it's a lot more peaceful and he can try to relax until the department has answers or orders for him and the android. Most everyone got a friend from work to room with. Hank was paired with Connor, being the only person who knew him better than anyone else.

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful for having you permanently for the time being, but it's a lot less lonely for Sumo and I having you here." He couldn't turn the kid away. He wouldn't either. The kid's alive, he has a soul, and he's full of good intentions. He needs someone to show him the ropes and come to terms with the new sensations he's feeling. He needs to know that 'deviance' and everything that goes along with it is 'normal'.

"So you're thankful that we're friends?"

"Y-yeah. More or less. Yeah." He stammers and nods. It's hard to hide his soft side.

Connor smiles. He's still learning how to do that, but Hank notices it better now. "I'm thankful that we're friends too."

"This holiday blows. So does the next one." Hank announces, going for the whole pumpkin pie they picked up from a nearby grocery store. "I dunno though," He admits some doubt, popping open the noisy plastic tabs of the package. It awakens Sumo, and the dog comes over to beg for cold leftovers. "Maybe having you around, it'll be a bit more entertaining." He smiles back.

Connor's smile grows a little wider.


End file.
